It Wasn't Over For Me
by BackstabberEm
Summary: Angelina is about to get married but for some reason she can't get Fred Weasley out of her head...


**_It Wasn't Over For Me_**

_This is my first A/F fic so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me. _****

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Okay Ang, it's time to stop drinking," Alicia said, taking the champagne bottle away from Angelina.

"Nooo," Angelina moaned.

"You're getting married tomorrow," Katie said. "You don't want to be so hungover that you don't remember anything, do you?"

"As long as I'm fine by the honeymoon," Angelina teased.

"So…what'd you think of the stripper?" Alicia asked with a wink.

"Perfect," Angelina said.

"Very sexy," Katie added. The girls laughed and Katie and Alicia started cleaning up.

"So is our Angelina excited that she'll be getting married in fourteen hours?" Alicia asked.

"Our Angelina just needs sleep right now," Angelina groaned, lying down on the couch. Katie and Alicia laughed as they covered her up with a blanket.

Alicia and Katie decided to stay at Angelina's house to make sure she would be okay. They started going up the stairs and the last thing Angelina heard was Katie saying, "She's so lucky. Marrying her one true love."

Angelina sighed and pulled out a photo album from Hogwarts. She flipped through it and sighed when she came across a picture of the 'usual' group hanging outside. Katie and Alicia were talking, George was bugging the girls by poking them with a stick, and she guessed that Lee was the one taking the picture.

Her eyes stopped on what she and Fred were doing. Angelina was standing and leaning on the tree with her back. Fred's arm was behind her, leaning against the tree and his face was only a short foot away from Angelina's. Angelina sighed, remembering that at that moment Fred was whispering that he had fallen for Angelina, "his Angie."

"Marrying my second true love is more like it," Angelina mumbled to herself, referring to Katie's earlier comment.

* * *

"Are you going straight to the church to get dressed?" Katie asked Angelina the next morning. Angelina nodded.

"We'll be there soon, we just have to pick up a few things," Alicia said, giving Angelina a kiss on the cheek. Alicia and Katie left through the back door, leaving Angelina all alone in her house. Angelina sat on a stool at her counter and sighed. She turned her head and looked at her wedding gown and smiled widely.

"I'm getting married," Angelina said to herself with a smile. Angelina got up and gathered the stuff she would need for the wedding; make up, wedding gown, shoes, jewelry, etc. She heard the grandfather clock go off and smiled once again. "Five hours til I'm Angelina Diggs."

* * *

Angelina looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Katie whisked into the changing room and clapped her hands together. "You look so beautiful!"

Angelina smiled, but didn't say anything. Alicia walked in then and gave a huge smile. "Okay, you have to name your first child Alicia."

Katie laughed but Angelina looked horrified. "Children?" Angelina squeaked.

"I'm just kidding Ang," Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

Angelina took a deep breath and put the thought of children behind her. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"But isn't it great?" Katie squealed. "You'll wake up together, go to sleep together, get a dog together, go shopping together, t-"

"Buy a dog?" Angelina asked.

"Or a cat, whatever," Katie said with a shrug.

"Who said we'd be getting any pets?" Angelina asked.

"Well…Terrence works with animals," Alicia said. "Don't you think he'd want pets?"

"Yeah, duh, of course," Angelina said with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter because you'll be doing everything together," Katie said with a smile. "You'll always have someone there."

"Yup," Angelina said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Always someone there."

"Are y-"

"Hey guys? I think I need to get some fresh air," Angelina said.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Oh yeah, of course I'm okay," Angelina said with a shrug. "I'm just really hot." Angelina turned around and walked outside. She leaned against a pillar outside, looking down at her feet.

"Angie?" a voice asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Angelina looked up and gasped. "Fred?"

Fred looked Angelina up and down. "Getting married?"

Angelina gave him a look. "No, this is just how I normally dress." Fred laughed nervously and Angelina continued. "What are you doing here?"

Fred took a deep breath in. "George told me you were getting married."

"Oh you still talk to George?" Angelina asked. "That's weird, because you haven't talked to any of your _other _friends since you left."

"Angie…" Fred said slowly.

"Don't Angie me," Angelina insisted. "You _promised _that we'd keep in touch Fred. You _promised_. What happened? You get too busy? You realize that we mean nothing to you? You-"

"It was too _hard _Angie!" Fred snapped.

"Saying hi once in awhile was too _hard?_" Angelina hissed. "But coming to see me on my wedding day was _easy?_"

"You told me _not _to talk to you, you hated me," Fred said.

"I didn't hate you, I was just _mad _at you," Angelina retorted. "When you didn't talk to me for five years, _that's _when I hated you."

"Whether you believe me or not, I _loved _you when I left," Fred claimed.

"Oh yeah that really showed when you were _yelling _at me."

"You yelled first!"

_**:FLASHBACK:**_

Angelina stood there stunned as Fred told her he was leaving, told her that he couldn't take that Umbridge woman any longer. Angelina finally found her voice. "You…you're leaving?"

"I'm sorry Angie, but there's nothing here for me anymore. There's-"

"What do you mean, there's nothing here for you? _I'm _here," Angelina insisted.

Fred gulped. "I know…and you mean the world to me. But besides you, there's no reason for me to stay."

"And I'm not reason enough?" Angelina whispered.

Fred put his arms around her and sighed. "I'm suffocating here. I have to get out of this place. But Angie, I promise I'll write every day. But I can't stay here if you want me to stay sane."

Angelina put her head on his shoulder and tried hard not to cry. "Okay," was all Angelina could think off to say.

"Okay?" Fred asked, pulling away.

"Okay," Angelina repeated.

"That's _all _you have to say?" Fred asked.

"Well, what do you want me to stay?" Angelina inquired.

"Oh I don't know…I miss you, I love you, please don't go, anything besides _okay_," Fred exclaimed.

"Those things don't seem to _matter,_" Angelina claimed. "I don't see you telling me you love me or that you'll miss me."

"I _do _love you, and I _will _miss you," Fred asserted.

"And yet you're _still _leaving," Angelina said, obviously hurt. "Look Fred, why are you telling me this? Why don't you just leave and get it over with?"

"Because I thought telling the one person I cared about that I was leaving was the right thing to do," Fred said.

"Since when was hurting the one person you care about a _good idea?_" Angelina hissed.

"Ugh, you're being impossible Angie," Fred muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I supposed to make this easy for you?" Angelina asked. "Fine. I'm happy you're leaving and I hope you have a great time wherever the hell you go. Don't talk to me ever again!" Angelina turned on her heel and started going.

"So that's it?" Fred asked. "You're going to let me go and not have a proper good-bye?"

"What do you want from me Fred?" Angelina sighed. "Did you actually think I'd be _happy _about you leaving?"

"No…but I thought you'd be _supportive_," Fred said stubbornly.

Angelina sighed. "Well…you thought wrong." And with that, Angelina turned the corner and left.

_**:END FLASHBACK:**_

It was quiet before Angelina spoke up. "I can't believe you actually left."

Fred was silent for a few seconds. "After you yelled at me and I figured we were over, I _knew _there was nothing I was staying for."

"You actually thought we were over?" Angelina asked.

"You made it very clear that you didn't want to talk to me or see me," Fred said with a shrug.

"I was upset that you were leaving," Angelina said. "I figured you would think about leaving again and realize you didn't want to and come back to me."

"So you were being selfish…" Fred said.

"I was eighteen, what did you expect?" Angelina asked.

It grew quiet again until Fred spoke up, "Well you may have been selfish, but you were right…I shouldn't have left. At least not before talking to you again."

Angelina smiled weakly but didn't say anything for a few seconds. "So why'd you come back Fred? Why did you decide it was so important to see me on my wedding day?"

"Because I had to see you," Fred said.

"But why today? Why out of all days did you choose to see me to_day?_" Angelina wondered.

"I had to see it for myself," Fred said with a shrug. "I had to see _you_ for myself."

"After five years?"

"I loved you Angie," Fred whispered. "I cared for you. I just had to make sure that George wasn't lying when he said you were getting married. I had to absolutely make sure we were over."

"Over? Fred, we've been over for five years now," Angelina pointed out.

Fred looked down at the ground and nodded. "I know."

"If you hadn't left, maybe we wouldn't be over. If you hadn't left, maybe I'd be saying I do to you. If you hadn't left, maybe things would have been completely different," Angelina said. "But you did leave."

"I know Angie," Fred insisted. "And it was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Leave?" Angelina questioned.

"Leave _you_," Fred corrected.

Angelina looked down at her feet. "Then why haven't you written me? Why haven't you called? Why haven't you attempted to see me?"

"Because after a year passed by and I finally convinced myself that you didn't hate me…it seemed too late to try and contact you," Fred said.

Angelina swallowed the lump in her throat and looked out across the horizon. "It wasn't over for me."

Fred looked sincerely at Angelina and then flew up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "It still isn't over." And with that, Fred placed his lips on Angelina. Angelina was caught off guard, and had to balance against the pillar, but she melted into the kiss.

A few moments later, they pulled away to catch their breath. They looked at each other and leaned in to kiss again but Angelina turned away. "I'm getting married."

"But Angie-"

"You're five years too late Fred," Angelina responded and then turned around and walked into the church.

* * *

"You ready to do this Ang?" Katie asked.

Angelina swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Don't look so terrified!" Alicia exclaimed. "This isn't as hard as it seems."

"Yeah," Angelina said, but still couldn't help but be extremely nervous.

The girls heard the music and left to start walking down the aisle.

Angelina took one look in the mirror and sighed. "This is it…the moment you've waited your entire life for." But how come she couldn't smile when she said this? Angelina took a deep breath and walked out of the changing room and waited behind the double doors for her entrance music to start.

Angelina heard the music and tried hard to smile as she walked down the aisle. _You love Terrence…just remember that. You've waited for this day for quite awhile, and nothing with ruin it. Ugh! How could Fred be so inconsiderate and just show up on my wedding day? Does he have no respect for me at all?_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony…"

"Do you Terrence Diggs take Angelina Johnson to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor, to cherish, to love, and forsaking all others, to keep yourself for her and her only for as long as you shall live?"

Terrence looked over at Angelina and smiled warmly. "I do."

"Do you Angelina Johnson take Terrence Diggs to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor, to cherish, to love, and forsaking all others, to keep yourself for him and him only for as long as you shall live?"

"I…I…" Angelina started. _Oh my god…I can't do this. _"I don't…I can't." There was a gasp throughout the congregation. Angelina turned to Terrence. "I'm so sorry Terrence. This wasn't how this was supposed to go I'm just…I love you but I'm not being true to myself and that's not fair to me, or you. There's someone else out there…a better person out there, and I'm so sorry it took me until now to realize it." Angelina shook her head quickly and ran out of the church.

She ran through the double doors and through the lobby right outside and stopped on the stairs and looked up to see Fred leaning against the pole.

Fred smiled. "I knew you'd come."

Angelina looked at him apprehensively. "How'd you know?"

Fred shrugged. "When you're in love, you just know."

Angelina leaped forward and kissed Fred hard on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around Fred and deepened the kiss.

As they broke apart, Angelina stepped backward and gave Fred a quizzical look. "What happens if I had gotten married?"

Fred smiled. "You wouldn't have."

Angelina smiled and kissed Fred again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

_I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything, but I've been reeeeeeally busy this summer. sorry! _


End file.
